


His hands

by 5sos_cakehoodings



Category: cake hoodings - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Calum, M/M, No Smut, Top Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sos_cakehoodings/pseuds/5sos_cakehoodings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Luke holds Calum’s hand for the first time in front of the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His hands

**Author's Note:**

> *from my tumblr

(Calum’s p.o.v)

It was a simple thing really….his hands fitting in mine perfectly. But for some reason my mind blew it out of proportion.

I know it sounds cheesy to say that sparks are flying all around me engulfing my body in this heat that is constricting me from thinking of anything but your hands. But it’s how I feel right now in this little dressing room. It’s not the first times are hands have met and not the last that they will. But never this way, never with people around watching. We’ve always hid it behind their backs, under tables, and only uncovering them from their hiding spots when alone.

But you have grown so much since then. Your taller, shoulders broader, and you even have a little scruff forming on your chin. You look so much like your brothers a little more each day. That awkward stage you use to be in seems to have past and your confidence is growing each day.

I guess I should have seen this outburst of affection coming. Lately you’ve been very protective of me. When one of the boys hug me or even poke me you look at them like you want to rip their heads off. But still I never thought you would want us to come out to them.

When we were younger this was just a little fling it never amounted to anythings more then a kiss now or then. You always said that you didn’t want others to know because you didn’t want them to judge us. So I sat back quietly hoping you would one day accept that others will always have something to say and that you would just have to ignore it.  
Then one day when I was starting to rethink this howl fling you blew my mind. You asked me to be your boyfriend you even promised a date. I was so happy I thought now we could tell everyone but you still were unsure you didn’t like the idea of them knowing what we had and what we were to each other. So again I sat back and waited.

I guess I waited until the point I thought it was never going to happen I never thought sitting here on this little couch with our hand next to each other you would reach out and connect them.  
It was such a surprise to me that when I looked over I would see you smiling at me that blue in your eye showing so much confidence and the blue brighter then ever that I was speechless. I looked around the at the two others they hadn’t noticed yet but soon they would.  
You leaned down to me and whispered “Calum I saw the way Mikey looked at you and I just couldn’t take it. I want everyone to know who you belong to maybe not everyone yet but soon. ” Of course you were jealous that’s all you ever seem to be. Which is stupid we’ve been together for so long by now you should now I would never try anything. Especially not with my best friend. But that’s alright because it was that little hint of jealousy and possessiveness that I owe to this wonderful moment.

I couldn’t contain my happiness. I wasn’t sure how this next idea I got would settle with you but oh we’ll.  
I smiled and reached up to the side of your face. I slowly pulled your face down giving you enough time to pull away but you didn’t. So I kept pulling it down to my face and pecked your cheek slowly. Before you would have never let this happen but now it wasn’t enough to you. It’s like you had a point to prove.  
So quickly you turned your face and crashed your lips against mine. That hear that I felt was growing hotter my face I new was blushing brighter then a perfectly ripe tomato. Slowly as you pulled away with that stupid little smirk you always seem to have whenever you get away with what you want showing on your face we heard the gasp from one of the other two and I knew we would have to explain and it may not settle with them easily but all I could think about was the way your hand never let go of mine.

I hope it always stays there because I hope you always stay here Luke.

 

\-----  
Unedited


End file.
